The Other Winchester
by candygal1
Summary: Set following Swan Song: Dean is pulled from his "apple pie" life with Lisa by the appearance of someone from his past. Someone he never knew to miss. Includes our favourite characters, Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby and introducing my own OC Haley. This story is the first in The Other Winchester verse. Currently being reworked by the author.
1. Chapter 1 - Surprising Revelations

The Other Winchester

Prologue

Some people said that all the weird stuff happening around the world was a sign of global warming, a sign that we had used up our world and spat it out.

They said that this was payback and the earth was giving up. Others said that God's judgement was coming, the end of days right around the corner with six billion people having a ringside seat.

After months of earthquakes, tornados and volcano's erupting all over the Earth and pretty much every biblical plague occurring as laid out in Revelations, something weird happens. It stops! No judgement, no hellfire and damnation just the earth continuing to turn pretty much as it always had, or so people thought.

What was unknown, was that underneath the calm exterior, in the shadows between night and day, a battle raged. A battle between the armies of heaven and of hell and in between a group of hunters scattered across the globe fighting for humanity. A battle that if lost would mean the end of us all.

xxOOxx

Sioux Falls September 2010

Sitting at his desk in the house that had been his home for as long as he could remember Bobby Singer was reading with an intensity that the stillness of his body disguised.

He ignored everything around him in his search for answers. his house a cluttered mess, every surface covered with books. Books stacked high on floor with no room to walk. Empty bottles of vodka and take out cartons with uneaten food lay unnoticed and neglected.

Sighing, he ran his hand over his face, a feeling of hopelessness washing over him. As he so often did in these moments, he questioned every decision made during the months running up to that fateful day, the day when one of his 'boys' sacrificed himself so selflessly to save the world. One thing always remained, the certainty that they should have found another way to stop Lucifer and Michael.

"Sam, what did we let you do?" He whispered softly to himself, "how could we have been so stupid?"

Sam may not have been his biological son, but he and his older brother Dean were the closest thing to family he had, and he sure as hell was not leaving him in the pit with Lucifer, no way, it just wasn't going to happen.

Dean may have made a half assed promise to Sam not to try to get his brother out of the cage, that he would go and live an apple pie life with Lisa and Ben, but there was no way on God's green earth that Bobby Singer was doing that.

It was bad enough that Dean had spent forty years in hell and he hadn't been able do a thing about it but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to fight to get Sam back. The thought of Sam being lost for an eternity was unacceptable.

The sound of an engine coming down the dirt road toward his house pulls the old hunter from his dark musings.

Setting aside his book he gets up from his desk, picks up his shotgun and makes his way to the front door. Cracking the door open, he watches a black Harley Davidson motorcycle pull to a stop a few feet from the house. He continues to watch, not willing to make his presence known, as the rider dismounts and pulls the helmet from their head giving him a clear view of its rider. A petite young woman, with a slight build in her early to mid twenties, with chocolate coloured shoulder length hair.

He watches as the rider stares at the house, surprised at a simultaneous look of longing and anxiety which passes across her face for the briefest moment before she begins walking towards the house.

Opening the door further, he steps out as the young woman approaches, her gait confident and assured - a direct contrast to the hesitation he saw in her only moments before.

He frowns, a sliver of recognition flowing down his spine as he watches her approach. He was sure that they had never met, but he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity he got when he looked at her.

She looked harmless enough and he was pretty sure that a stiff breeze would knock her over, as dainty as she was, but Bobby Singer was no fool, and funky feelings or not he knew that looks could be deceiving so as she approached the house he raised his shotgun.

"Hold it," He said gruffly. "don't come any closer. Who are you and what do you want?"

Stopping, the young woman raised her hands a small grin on her lips.

"I'm looking for Bobby Singer," her voice coloured by a soft Irish Brogue, "is he here? This is Singers Salvage Yard?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes warily, he knew better than most that demons would take on any form, use any story to trick you before stabbing you in the back or ripping your guts out through your chest. He wasn't about to let a pretty girl with an easy smile take him out like some rookie on his first hunt.

Not lowering his shotgun Bobby stares hard at the young woman.

"I'm Bobby Singer. What to you want?" the question laced with distrust and a hint of warning.

For the first time his visitor appears nervous, lowering her gaze as she appears to carefully consider her next words. After a few seconds she slowly releases a breath and raises emerald-green eyes shining with a steely determination.

"My name is Haley, Haley Winchester. My dad John said that you could help me find my brothers Dean and Sam..."

"You're a God dammed liar John Winchester is dead and has been for going on five years and he sure as hell ain't got no daughter." Bobby erupts furiously, his anger burning hot and fast, his voice snapping across the short the yard between them.

"Do I look like an idgit!?" He continued with a snarl. "Now get the hell off of my property before I put my gun up your ass and see how many pieces I can spread over this yard."

Taking a step back, Haley raises her hands again, green eyes wide with panic.

"I know that my dad is dead, but I only found out a few weeks ago. He sent me a letter; the courier said that it had been with his company for five years with instructions to deliver it to me on a specific day and time. That was three weeks ago I have the letter you can read it."

"What?!... what?!" Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Not lowering the shotgun, Bobby stared at her intently searching her face for signs of deceit, instead clear green eyes peered at him expectantly, with only a hint of caution. Which was not surprising since he was still pointing his shotgun at her. Once again a sense that he recognised her washed over him.

_God dammit_, he thought, _why is she so familiar?_

"God dammit! Your eyes they're green," he blurted out, the connection between the older Winchester brother and this young woman snapping into focus,"no wonder you looked so familiar, you've got Dean's eyes."

Relaxing slightly,he lowered the shotgun. "I'm not saying I believe you, but I'm willing to hear you out."

Stepping aside he gestured that she should come into the house. He knew that if there was anything supernatural about her that she wasn't getting across the salt lining the step across the doorway.

"Thank you." Haley said. "That's all I ask."

Bobby watched as she crossed the threshold easily before following her through.

"Just need to get a few formalities out-of-the-way, then we can talk." He said as he handed her a small bottle filled with Holy Water. "Here drink."

Taking the offered bottle Haley took a sip, and handed it back with a small smile as the Holy water had no effect on her.

Finally Bobby handed her a long silver knife. "Right girlie, this one's gonna sting."

Haley ran the sharpened silver blade down her arm; her reaction, nothing more than a twitch and an intake of breath. So with a trickle of blood running down her arm she passed the third test.

With a satisfied nod, Bobby takes a seat behind his desk, indicating that Haley should sit.

_Just how many other kids has John Winchester got out there? _he thought_ every couple of years a new one pops up. Hadn't the idgit heard of taking precautions?_

"So you're a Winchester? Didn't think they came in your size."

Haley laughed, green eyes sparkling. "I take it my brothers are tall?"

"Yep size of small trees those boys, but you well you're kinda small..." He said, trailing off. a blush flaring under his beard. He wasn't sure that commenting on the young woman's size was proper. "Now, let me see the John's letter."

Haley appeared to visibly relax and pointed to her back pack at her feet.

"It's in my backpack. Is it okay if I get it out?"

Without waiting for a reply she immediately began rummaging through the backpack. After a minute she pulled a worn envelope from the bag and handed it to Bobby.

"It's a bit ratty I've read it so many times." she said, a look of sadness sweeping across her delicate features. "It's the last thing my dad sent me."

Bobby opened the letter and began to read.

**_Dear Haley,_**

**_It's dad, I know that it has been a long time since I last wrote so I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you. By the time you get this letter I'll more than likely be dead. You'll be reading this in about five or so years from now._**

**_I've tried so hard to keep you away from this life. Keep you safe in a way that I couldn't keep your brothers safe. _**

**_I always knew that you were special had a bigger role in all of this, but had hoped, prayed that you would never be touched by the evil in this world. Time it seems has caught up with us and your fate is with to your brothers._**

**_I can not tell you much, only that your brothers need you and the world needs you to take up the fight with them. I know that your guardians made sure that you never stopped the training I started when you were little and believe me when I tell you that you are going to need every bit of that training to survive what's coming. _**

**_You to go to _Sioux Falls _to Uncle Bobby; he'll know how to find Sam and Dean. You'll probably have to convince him of who you are. Neither he nor your brothers remember you and for that I'm sorry. It was just too damn important that you be kept safe. I've sent with this letter a copy of my journal, which should help convincing them. If you can convince Bobby, then he'll help you with Sam and Dean. I've also sent a picture of the boys as they are now. I'm pretty sure they won't have changed much in the last five years._**

**_Tell them I love them and that I'm sorry I can't be there to help fight this battle._**

**_I love you, my precious daughter. Fight hard, watch your brother's backs and kick evils ass._**

**_I love you, always._**

**_Dad_**

Finishing the letter, Bobby looks up into the anxious face of the young woman sitting across from him. His mind struggling to comprehend what he had read. The contents of the letter had revealed more than a random Winchester kid, but a child taken away and hidden by her father for reasons known only to him.

"You're their full sister?" He asked. Seeking confirmation that she believed that what he had read was real.

His heart broke for the child she had been as her eyes filled with pain, eyes so haunted that he couldn't hold her gaze and looked away.

"Yes, Dean's my big brother and Sammy..." she relied softly a small wistful smile crossing her face. "Sammy's my twin."

"I know that you don't have any memories of me, but for the first eight years of my life you were my Uncle Bobby. I spent so much time here with my brothers whilst dad was away hunting."

"I remember one summer being here for six weeks. Sam and I were always following Dean around, he was our hero. He could run, fight and talk crap better than anyone else we knew. Best of all, when I fell over and scratched my knees, he would always pick me up and tell me it'd be okay. He was the best big brother a little girl could have."

"You though were my favourite Uncle, you crabbed at me when I got under your feet, but when I broke my arm falling from one of the trucks you made me feel better with ice cream for breakfast."

Haley stood and glanced around the old study, then walked slowly across the room and picked up an old photograph from the fireplace. In the picture was Dean, Sam and a little girl with skinned knees and a huge grin. "Who's the little girl in the picture?" she asked, as she handed it to him.

Staring at the picture, Bobby knows instinctively that the little girl was Haley as a child and this photo, evidence of her existence, had been in his house all along. John _Winchester you son of a bitch,_ he thought, _what did you do?_

"This is you?" he asks, knowing in his gut that what she told him was true, but needing to hear her to say it. As if somehow that confirmation would shake loose the blocked memories.

"Yes that's me." Tears slid from her eyes to stream down her now pale face. "Can you help me?"

He nodded. "I know where Dean is and I can take you to him..."

"and Sammy?"

"I'm sorry but Sam's gone. There was a battle, he sacrificed himself to save everyone. It's been near on three months..."

"He's dead?" Haley, whispered. Her face ashen as she stared in shock at the older man, fat tears spilling from her eyes. "Why would dad send me back to help if it was already to late? He can't be..."

Bobby stood and approached the young woman, shocked as she began to sob, grief-stricken at the loss of her brother. He'd never dealt with a girl and had no idea how to comfort the one in front of him. He settled for patting her softly on the arm.

"I've been searching for ways to get him back. I just don't think it's possible to pull him out of the cage he jumped in to."

On hearing Bobby's words Haley hitched in a breath, visibly making an effort to rein in her turbulent emotions.

"Cage?" she asked. A puzzled look crossing her pale features.

"Take a seat, this could take a while." Bobby said, as he moved to once again sit. He waited until Haley sat, then pulled a bottle of whiskey from the drawer and poured two glasses, handing one to Haley. "What do you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning Uncle Bobby," she said with determination, "I want to know everything."

They sit up late into the night, Bobby reciting everything he could remember of the last five years. He tells Haley a tale of ghosts and monsters, angels and demons and the two brothers at the centre of it all. He talks of Team Free Will and their battle to save humanity. Finally, he tells of a man trapped in hell and a brother whose hell it was to know that he was the one to start the apocalypse, that his brother was paying the price and that there was nothing he could do but wait to die. Not taking a gun to his head, because he promised he'd live the normal life that they always wanted, but could never have.

xxOOxx

With only a few hours till dawn, Haley crawls into a makeshift bed on Bobby's old sofa, mind racing as she considered the events of the past five years.

Her brothers had both been to Hell. One was still there and the other was living an "apple pie life" with some woman and her kid. Anger flared, as she recalled Bobby's response to her question about Dean's search for a way to get Sam out of the cage. Bobby's stuttered, _You've got to understand... Sam made him promise that he wouldn't try to get him out. He said that we couldn't risk Lucifer getting free. _Had done little to calm her down. When she found him she was going to kick his ass. Promise or not, Winchesters don't give up on each other and there was no way she was leaving her brother to rot in Hell.

Haley pissed, pissed at her dad for taking her away, pissed that he hadn't sent for her sooner and pissed that whatever he had done had resulted in her whole existence being wiped from her families memory. It was so unfair that she hadn't been there for them. Maybe if she had been things would have been different. Feeling her eyes close she whispered a quiet promise into the darkness _I'm coming for you Sammy._

Her first order of business, reacquainting herself with a big brother who really shouldn't piss off his little sister.

xxOOxx

A few days later in a quiet street in suburban America, Dean Winchester is sitting with Lisa and Ben at breakfast. Listening absently to Lisa chat to Ben about school, making sure that he had everything he needed for the day.

Dean couldn't help but wonder if this was the life he wanted. He had spent the past thirty years hunting, fighting the monsters that very few people knew existed and he had liked it, had liked taking his baby from town to town never knowing what he'd face, saving people, picking up chicks, eating, oh how he loved to eat and getting drunk. Never settling down that was his life. Deep down he knew that even though he'd promised Sam, his heart tightened at the thought of his brother, he'd never be able to live this life forever. It was almost time to go.

Dean liked Lisa, thought that if anyone could make him happy it would be her, but knowing that Sam was in hell was ripping him apart inside. Logically he knew that what Sam said was true, they couldn't risk letting Lucifer get free.

He'd spent forty years in hell with the demons tearing at him and ripping him apart, he just couldn't face going on knowing what his brother was enduring. _Christ, it's already been thirty years_, he thought.

"Dean?"

He looked up to find Lisa staring at him expectantly, eyes filled with worry. "You okay?" she said. "You look a million miles away."

"Yeah, I'm good, peachy just.." He trailed off as the doorbell rang. Waving Lisa down as she began to stand, "I'll get it, you finish up your breakfast."

He could feel her concerned stare as he walked to the door and knew that he would have to speak with her soon.

Opening the door he came face to face with the one man who knew him almost as well as his brother and who he least expected to see. They hadn't parted on the best terms. Bobby had been mad at him for not even attempting to get Sam out of the pit.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"Something's come up." Bobby said, pushing past him leaving a young attractive dark-haired woman in blue jeans and a black biker jacket standing nervously on the step.

"I'm with him." She said walking in, not waiting for an invite.

"Hey, Irish come on in." Dean said sarcastically to her back. A moment later he grinned as he glanced appreciatively over her shapely butt. _Nice,_ he thought.

Following them in, he raised his voice. "Hey Bobby, gonna tell me what you're doing here?"

"As I said, something's come up." Bobby replied, his voice holding just a hint of wariness as his gaze flickered to the young woman at his side.

Dean watched her lay a hand on Bobby's arm in a gesture which appeared to calm the old hunter, surprised when Bobby nodded as if to say he was okay. For as long as he had known him Bobby was never one to let strangers in and he knew that he had never met this young woman before.

"Couldn't have just phoned?"

"No, it's to important," Bobby replied "I needed you to hear me out without being able to hang up."

Now that got his attention. He straightened and crossed his arms, his whole posture stiff.

"What's going on Bobby? You got a new girlfriend, gotta say looks at little young for you, but damn do you have good taste." He said, his tone laced with sarcasm.

The young women laughed, her eyes sparkling with undisguised amusement. Dean looked from her back to Bobby whose face had turned an unnatural shade of red

"It's not that you idgit, what do you take me for?" Bobby said gruffly. "You're gonna feel awfully foolish about this in oh roughly five minutes."

He pulled John's letter to Haley from his pocket and handed it to the younger man. "Read!"

Dean looked at the letter as if it was going to bite him.

"I said read dammit!" Bobby growled.

Opening the letter Dean began to read, within seconds he raised turned his eyes to the young woman now standing nervously awaiting his reaction.

"You Haley?"

"Yes." Haley answered nervously.

Interrupting Bobby said "Just keep reading boy."

Turning his attention back to the letter Dean continued to read, he recognised the handwriting as his dads, but couldn't tie what was in the letter with what he knew. Finishing he looked up, anger radiating from every pore of his body as he turned on Bobby.

"Is this a joke?" he said. "Cause gotta say I'm not seeing the punch line!"

"Dean-" Haley interrupted.

"No, I'm talking not to you." Dean glared as he cut her off. "Bobby do you really believe this crap?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah I do."

He handed over John's journal, the photo of Sam and Dean and the photo from his mantel at home.

"Look at these they're real Dean. How long has that picture been in my office? I don't ever recall either of you boys mentioning that summer or that girl. Who is she?"

"I don't know, someone we met while we were there. Who cares it was twenty years ago, she's certainly not my sister. Don't you think I'd know."

Angrily, he turned his attention to Haley. "Who the hell are you?"

"I know you don't believe me Dean, but you read the letter. Dad did something to make you forget. He said that it was for my protection. I didn't even know until three weeks ago that you didn't remember me."

"Well, how did he do it, why do you remember me but not the other way around?"

Haley felt her heart-break at Dean's rejection, his refusal to even consider the possibility that she was his sister.

"Dee, please try to remember. Bobby said that I have your eyes. Look at me, look at the girl in the picture, we're the same." She pleaded.

"No... No! There's no way my dad would have split us up. He always drummed into us that family was the most important thing and that you stuck together no matter what. He wouldn't have done that." Dean growled, angrily shoving his hands through his hair. "No, I want you out of here before I forget you're a girl and kick your ass."

Bobby observed as the scene unfolded, letting the kids thrash it out.

He knew Dean and there was no way that Dean was going to accept this without some sort of proof, family just meant too much to him. A Winchester left to fend for herself on the other side of the world for all these years just wouldn't sit with him, and Haley, well he may not "know" her but he had spent a fair number of hours talking with the girl over the last days and she was a spitfire, hell on wheels he'd say. All Winchester sass and charm in just the right combinations.

He continued to watch the siblings, seeing the exact moment that Haley's upset turned to anger. _Oh oh, this ain't gonna be pretty,_ he thought. _Those kids may just tear each other apart._

"You know what Dean Winchester, screw you. I've done what dad asked, I can't help it if you don't believe me. I'll say one last thing before I go. What the hell are you doing to get Sam out of Hell?" Haley snapped, green eyes bristling with anger and outrage.

Turning she stalked angrily out of the door.

Bobby smirked. "Well she's certainly got the Winchester temper."

Ignoring him, Dean quickly followed Haley outside, catching up with her at Bobby's truck. He reached out to grab her arm, surprised when Haley suddenly turned and with a tug on his arm, and a sweep of her leg he found himself hitting the ground hard, her boot firmly placed at his throat.

Haley smirked down at him, her perfectly arched eyebrow raised in amusement. "You don't think dad would have left a Winchester unable to defend herself, do you?" She laughed. "I've been training and hunting for as long as I can remember."

Amusement fading as quickly as it flared, she knelt to glare at Dean.

"You may not believe me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not telling the truth. With all that you've seen over the years you can't even open your eyes to the possibility that I'm your sister...If you won't help me get Sammy out, then I don't need you. I'll find a way to do it myself"

"Wait, what's that?" His eye-catching on the pendent around her neck.

"It's nothing, dad give it to me when I was little. Other than a few letters it's the only thing dad ever gave me." Haley stepped back, allowing Dean to get up, disconcerted when instead of stepping away he moved closer, peering intently at the pendent.

"Bobby, what do those symbols look like to you?"

Bobby moved over to look at the pendent. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yep, Enochian."

Dean felt his whole world shift. He couldn't believe that this girl, with a letter from his dad, a pendent encrusted with angelic symbols and kick-ass moves was 'his sister'. Could his dad have done this? If so, why and why was she back now? He needed answers not more questions and he knew who he needed to call to get some.

"I gotta make a call..." he said, walking back towards the house. "Oh by the way, nice moves."

"Thanks," Haley said quietly, "you taught me well."

Dean turned abruptly. "What?"

"You told me that _it doesn't matter that you're a girl Hale, you're a Winchester first and a Winchester's gotta know how to kick evils ass, all Winchesters._ I practised a lot and got good."

"Sounds like something I'd say." Dean smiled suddenly. "I know you think that what you're saying is true, but I need some proof and I know someone who might be able help." Without another word he turned and made his way back into the house.

Puzzled Haley turned to Bobby. "What was that?"

"Sounds like he kinda believes ya, don't it?" Bobby replied._ Things are gonna get interesting around here,_ he thought.

xxOOxx

"Lisa, could you get Bobby and Haley a coffee while they wait?" Dean said, passing a worried Lisa on the stairs. "I got to make a call."

"Dean is everything okay?"

"I really don't know."

Entering the bedroom that he'd been sharing with Lisa for the last few months Dean sat on the bed.

_What the hell is going on, could she really be my sister?,_ He thought.

What Haley had said was true they had seen some strange stuff over the years, but this a sister separated from them for twenty years and by his dad. What reason could he have had to pull a little girl from her family and make sure that no one remembered who she was?

Clearly, Haley believed that she was his sister, had memories that placed them together as children. The most obvious and the explanation Dean was that somehow Haley's memories were wrong and that she was a tool being used to get to him and in turn to get Lucifer out. Any demon or angel out there knew that a Winchesters weakness is family.

He looked closely at the picture Bobby had given him and tried to remember that summer, tried to pull something from his memory of the girl. He remembered Sammy mopping after him all the time, bugging him about hunting and how he didn't want to become a hunter, how school was important. He remembered Lily Lobbitz the waitress at the grill in town with the big boobs, his first crush. It was the best summer of his childhood. Why then couldn't he remember the girl in the picture? With a sigh he gave up, nothing was there.

"Okay, Cas you out there man? I could really do with your help."

"Dean." Castiel said, appearing before him not more than a couple of inches from his face.

"Dude, have you forgotten already?" Dean stepped back. "Personal space."

Castiel smirked as he stepped further away; Dean was pretty sure that he knew exactly what he was doing and did so deliberately.

"How can I help you?" he asked, head tilted.

Dean drew in a deep breath, not quite believing what he was about to say to his friend.

"There's a girl here who says that she is my sister, that dad hid her away for the last twenty years. She's also wearing a pendent covered in Enochian symbols. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Rolling on the balls of his feet he waited for Cas to reply. He knew that Cas would tell him that it was a lie, he just needed confirmation. Then they could research and find out what the freaking hell was going on and who was dicking them around.

"She's telling the truth Dean," Castiel replied, she is your sister."

"WHAT?!" Dean exclaimed loudly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're kidding me. Why would my dad do that?"

He paced up and down the small room, his agitation is clear.

"Did you know all this time Cas and not think to tell me? I thought we were friends. After everything we've been through why didn't you tell me?"

"I have only known for a short while, the pendent that she wears keeps her hidden. Not only from demons, but even from angels and from the powers of heaven."

He looked at his friend with sadness. "I am sorry my friend. I wanted to tell you but certain events had to come to pass before you learned of Haley's existence."

Dean could feel himself tearing up; Haley was his little sister. How could he be her brother, love her like he loved Sammy, when he didn't know her?

"Okay, spill everything now... No wait you can tell everyone at once."

Making his way downstairs, Cas on his heals he wondered how the hell was going to explain Cas to Lisa and not freak her out? Sure she knew some of what his job used was, but she didn't know about the Apocalypse, or what had happened to Sammy. She never asked and he never told.

Stopping suddenly on the stairs Dean a sudden realisation hitting him. _Freaking hell, I checked out my sister's ass and thought Bobby was her sugar daddy. Damn it, way to make a great first impression._

Bobby and Haley turned to him expectantly as he walked into the lounge.

Bobby grinned at Castiel. "Hey Cas, thanks for coming."

Haley looked from Dean to Bobby and Castiel. "I thought that you were going to make a call?"

"Remember Haley, I told you about Castiel the other night." Bobby said not mentioning that he was an angel. Lisa was with them after having sent Ben off to school. He didn't know how much Dean had told her about his life and didn't want to say something that may freak her out.

"Oh, ooh, he's..."

Before Haley could blurt out something, Dean walked hurriedly over to Lisa.

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

Lisa looks at him confused, but replies "Sure, I have to get to work anyway"

Waiting until he heard the door close Dean turned to Haley.

"Haley, this Castiel" and sarcastically to Castiel, "Cas this is Haley, my sister."

Haley's mouth dropped open, shocked at the indifferent way Dean announced that he believed she was his sister.

"Ok Cas, get with the details." Dean said, unaware of the turmoil his sudden acceptance had wrought within the Haley.

"What that's it?" Haley interrupted indignantly. "You were ready to kill me and toss me out the door, but just like that you believe him, because he says so. I'm your sister; you should have believed me first over some, some..."

Struggling to find the right words. "Holy tax accountant!"

"Oh for freaks sake, I didn't know you were my sister. I still don't know you. Cas is my friend, so yeah I'm gonna believe him over some girl that I just met."

Standing toe to toe, the top of Haley's head barely reaching Dean's shoulder, eyes flashing with dangerously.

"That's not the point Dee; you should have believed me first." She retorted angrily. "I needed you to believe me! Oh my God, Uncle Bobby was easier to convince than you." She paused, the fire draining from her suddenly, "Although, he did threaten to turn me into fertilizer for his yard."

She turned to Castiel. "I'm so sorry, that was rude, please go on."

Castiel's gaze passed over the three humans waiting for his explanation. He knew that what was he was about to tell them would hurt them greatly, but if they wanted to save Sam they needed to know the truth.

"It was Gabriel. He left our home, disillusioned with heaven and his brothers. He told me that he knew that one day the Apocalypse would be triggered and that you Dean, and Sam would become vessels for Michael and Lucifer..."

"...What you don't know and what only he knew was that Haley was the key to stopping Lucifer from ever taking over Sam, but without her there was no one to stop it happening."

"Oh come on! Sammy pulled off his swan dive into the cage with Michael because we fought with everything we had against our 'destinies' and made a choice. Team Free Will, remember." Dean said his voice deceptively calm, anger radiating from his every pore.

"That was unexpected. No one except for God himself could have predicted that you both would not simply play the part set out for you," Castiel said, "or that you would cause so much chaos in your determination to fight for the right to live..."

"So Gabriel thought Haley was the key?" Bobby interrupted, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Gabriel wanted to remove any possibility of Sam rejecting Lucifer so he went to your father and told him that Haley was in great danger, that she would only be safe if she was hidden, shielded from all who would wish to harm her. He told him that when the armies of heaven and hell became aware that she was important to an upcoming battle that she would become a target, her life in danger. ...

"...He convinced your father to send her away, gave him the pendent that Haley now wears and told him that from the day she put it on her destiny would be hidden for as long as she continued to wear it. Heaven and Hell and that everyone who knew her before that point would forget her existence and her importance to the upcoming battle. Only your dad and Haley would remember her life as the sister of the Winchester brothers."

Bobby pondered for a moment on what Castiel had said, not quiet understanding. When it was clear that Castiel had said all that he was going too, he asked "If it was so important to keep her hidden why did he tell you, why not just leave her hidden?"

"After Dean and I trapped him in the ring of Holy fire, challenged him to stand up to his brothers he decided to fight on the humans side. He knew that Lucifer was still going to take over Sam." Castiel said. "He also knew about the rings, that they could send him back to his cage. My brother is very thorough when he takes a side. He knew that you were going to need a way to get Sam out and that Haley was the key. So he told me and sent me back to have your dad write the letter that would bring her home."

At that point Bobby and Dean started interrupting "What, there's a way to get him out?", "How?", "What's that got to do with Haley?"

Castiel looked direct at Haley, who was ashen faced after listening to his explanation for her isolation from her family.

"You are the key Haley, you and Sam, two halves of one soul bound together by blood. You can pull him out."

Haley, mind a whirl of emotions, green eyes awash with tears, stepped towards Castiel. A pressed a hand to her chest as though to stop her heart from bursting through. "I... I can get him out, how is that possible? "

"Yes, you can get him out, but you can not do it alone."

"Just wait a minute Cas. How can their two souls be bound together?" Dean interrupted twin looks of hope and doubt marring on his face.

"Two children, born of the same mother on the same day, joined together by their souls. It's a very special bond to share, powerful in both Heaven and Hell. Their bond intensified by the Demon blood in Sam's system."

"They're twins Dean." Bobby clarified.

"Twins! Come on. Have you seen Sam?" he scoffed. "I mean Haley no offence, but you're tiny. Sam's about two foot taller than you...You may have gotten the cute genes, but Sam got the leg size."

"Dean, don't be an ass," Haley said, mind racing. Now that she knew that it could be done she wanted to get her brother out of hell as soon as possible. Not caring what the consequences of that might be, "I only have one question."

"What's that?"

"The only thing that matters." Haley replied with a small grin. "How soon can we do it Castiel?"

"It cannot be done here. We must return to the cemetery to the exact spot where the portal to the cage opened." Castiel said, "It is the place were the line between Hell and Earth is at its weakest. It is in that place that we can use your bond to find Sam in the pit and retrieve him..."

"...Dean you will be the link that holds Haley to this world. The bonds you share as siblings will stop her soul from becoming lost in Hell."

Dean looked apologetically at Haley.

"Shit, Cas, I don't feel any bond with Haley... sure, you've told me that she's my sister but that doesn't make me love her the way I do Sam."

"Dean, I understand. You don't know me -"

"The bond is still there Dean only hidden." Castiel interrupted. "As soon as Haley removes the pendent your memories of her will return."

Hearing this Haley reaches for the pendent, intending to remove it immediately.

"Wait! Not yet, removing it will cause Dean and Bobby some pain as their memories of you return...even Sam will feel the effects in the cage."

Dean looked at Bobby silently asking permission. Satisfied with his slight nod Dean turned to Haley "Do it."

Haley couldn't help by feel nervous as she lifted the pendent, its weight heavy in her hand. She had worn this pendent for twenty years a constant through her entire life and now it was the one thing standing between her and her brothers' memory of her.

She watched Dean and Bobby closely as she pulled the pendent over her head, searching for some sign that their memories were returning.

"Anything?"

Dean smirked. "I think it still works if you're holding it?"

With a nervous laugh, Haley tossed the pendent on to the couch and waited. Almost immediately Dean and Bobby were holding their heads in pain.

Dean fell to his knees, pain flaring as his mind flooded with hidden memories. Memories of his dad telling him to take Sam he was going back for Haley. A memory of him looking after two babies in motel room after motel room, telling them that he was their big brother and he was gonna look out for them always.

The memories started to come faster and faster. His mind assailed by images of a laughing little girl, learning to walk, talk, run and fight. Each memory held a new emotion, laughter, tears, hope, joy, family. Dean could feel his heart swell with love for a sister that only a big brother could have.

Finally the memories slowed as he remembered the night that his father had taken Haley away. He was twelve, confused and hurt that Dad had said he was taking Haley away on a trip and that he wouldn't see her for a while. Haley was crying saying she didn't want to go without her brothers. He remembered hugging her and telling her that it'd be okay and he'd see her soon, He also remembered the look of guilt on his dads face as he left with Haley in the front seat of the Impala, tears streaming down her face as they drove off into the night.

As the memories subsided Dean looked up, his eyes searching. Seeing Haley he strode across the room and pulled her into his arms. A whispered "Hales." They needed no words as tears slid unheeded down their cheeks. They each held on to the other, neither wanting to let go for fear of breaking the spell that bound them together. Eventually, Dean pulled back, placing a gentle kiss to Haley's forehead.

"I guess we have a lot of catching up to do sis?"

"Yeah, we do." She whispered softly

"Haley girl, I hope you're not all hugged out and have one for your old Uncle," Bobby said. His own eyes watering as he watched the two siblings reunite.

Haley rushed over to Bobby and grabbed him tight. It felt so good to know that she was not alone anymore that there were people in the world who cared for her, who were her family. For so long she had felt lost and rejected feeling like a piece of her was missing. Now it felt like the hole in her soul was filling up, but only one person could completely close it, Sam. Looking over at Dean she said "Let's do this."

Dean immediately went to the phone to call Lisa and tell her that he had to leave. She was upset that he was going, but had suspected that he was going to leave. Wishing him well she hung up knowing that she was unlikely to see him again. His life, his world was not hers and they didn't belong together.

Leaving Bobby, Haley and Castiel downstairs Dean went upstairs to pack. Once again he found himself sitting on the bed that he shared with Lisa.

He knew that no matter what happened, he wouldn't be coming back. If they didn't get Sammy back then he was going back to hunting, that was his job and he couldn't deny it any longer. He wasn't meant for this life. Haley had said that she was a hunter too, maybe when this was over he could teach her how a Winchester hunted; after all they are the best. Although, rubbing the back of his head, after the move she used against him earlier, she may have a move or two to teach him. Feeling lighter than he had in months he threw his few possessions into a bag and headed back down stairs. It was a good day; he had his sister back and a way to get his brother back, they don't get better than that. He had a good feeling that for once fate and luck was on the Winchesters side.

"What's the plan Cas?"

"I take you and Haley to the cemetery and we get Sam out of the cage."

"That's it? We just go in and get him. That easy huh, I wonder why I didn't think of that?"

Castiel looking quizzically at Dean. "Yes, it is that simple. We will either succeed or we will not and Haley will die."

"Okay let get this done. I ain't flying angel air, and I ain't leaving my car behind."

Walking out the front door Dean indicated that Haley should follow as he made his way to the garage. He raised the shutter on the garage. "So, do you remember ma Baby?"

"Oh my God, dads Impala, he gave her to you?" she squealed excitedly. Walking round the car she loving stroked the black exterior "Can I drive her?"

"No, no girl gets to drive ma baby."

Peering at Dean through long lashes, green eyes sparkling. "Fine, I've got a baby of my own and I don't share either."

Walking to Bobby's truck, Haley got in the back and started to pull at the tarp securing her bike.

Dean followed curiously, wondering what his sister was doing.

"Is that monster yours?" He asked, as Haley's finished uncovering her bike. Whistling appreciatively. "It's not too powerful for someone as tiny as you?"

Choosing to ignore Dean, she instead shouted. "Uncle Bobby, can you set up the ramp so I can get her off."

To Dean she said "Let's see whose baby is more powerful shall we?"

Dean grinned. He knew a challenge when he heard one. "You're on!"

The two continued to bicker good-naturedly as Bobby and Castiel watched on.

Castiel thought that humans still confused him; to Bobby it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was amazing to think that just a few short hours ago these two souls were lost to each other, now they had memories to share and a future to create.

"Would you two idgits pack it in, don't we have your brother to save."

Mouthing a quick sorry to Haley, Dean said "Okay, let's go we're burning daylight here."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescue

The Other Winchester – Part 2

Pulling up outside the cemetery Dean was instantly taken back to that day three months ago when Sam had jumped head first into the portal sending Lucifer back to his cage, taking Michael and with him Adam, his other brother.

His thoughts turning to Adam, Dean knew that there was no way to get him back. Cas had said that not being Michael's true vessel he would have burned up on the trip back to hell. Michael was now trapped with Lucifer and Sam in the cage, and was bound to be pissed. Dean didn't know how he should feel about the loss of Adam, sure he was his half-brother but he didn't know him, the boy he knew wasn't even real, but a ghoul who had taken over his form. Even though he had spent some time with him at Bobby's place before the battle he had been too concerned with saying yes to Michael to care. Thinking now he felt sad at the loss of what could have been, not what he had.

Looking up Dean could see Bobby pull up with Castiel and Haley on her 'baby' coming in behind him. Laughing, he recalled their race on the way here, his 'baby' against hers. He had to admit; she sure could ride that bike and had seriously kicked his ass. Of course he was winning at one point, it was a matter of family pride, he was confident that his baby would win.

Haley had other ideas, pulling up beside him she shouted through the window.

"That all you've got big brother," then with a wink and a laugh pulled down the visor on her helmet and took off, leaving him seriously eating her dust. When this was all over he wanted a rematch. Sammy was gonna rib him over this forever! First, she knocked him on his ass and then kicked his ass in a race; Dean Winchester is never beaten at anything by a girl, even if that girl is a Winchester.

Getting out of the car Dean walked over to where they were standing.

"Ready to do this?"

Haley grinned. "Yeah, let's get him back."

Dean could tell she was nervous; he couldn't help but remember his time in Hell. Now he was sending his little sister to Hell, a little sister that he hadn't seen in twenty years. It seriously sucked!

"Don't worry, It's gonna be alright. I'll be right here with Cas waiting to pull you back as soon as you've got Sammy," he said reassuringly, his tone more confident than he felt. He remembered the day that his dad had taken Haley away, was very aware of the fact that he'd told her it'd be okay and hadn't been able to keep that promise.

Haley smiled softly at her brother before turning Castiel. "I'm ready, where do you want me?"

They had stopped at a roadside diner on the way to eat and Castiel had explained what they needed to do. Once at the cemetery they would need to open the link between her and Sam; Castiel would then send her soul through the link to Sam. She wouldn't be able to breach the cage but would need to get Sam to come to her, he had to make the connection needed to bring him home.

"We need to go to the spot where the portal opened. I will prepare the protection circle and then we can start." Castiel replied.

Dean and Sam had always impressed him with their ability to do what needed to be done without thought to their own safety and well-being, particularly when it came to each other. It seemed that this newest addition to their family shared the same trait. She was clearly terrified of what was to come, but nothing it seemed was going to stop her doing this.

They walked together to the centre of the cemetery each lost in their own thoughts. No one spoke of their fears that this wouldn't work, fears that Haley soul would become trapped in the pit, her body left to die with no soul to animate it. Reaching the centre of the cemetery, Castiel and Bobby started to prepare the protection circle.

Dean sighed as he looked at his sister. "Are you sure you want to do this?" his brow furrowed, "I'd understand if you've changed your mind. I've been there Hales. It's not pretty and it's not fun."

Taking Dean's hand in her smaller one Haley squeezed softly.

"I need to do this Dean; I have to try to get him back. I may not have been with you both all these years, but I still know you, still love you."

"I know that if you could you would be the one doing this. You're my big brother and I know that you would do anything to protect Sam and me, but you can't do this only I can."

Stepping forward Dean enveloped Haley in his arms. "That's what big brothers are for."

Bobby watched the exchange between the siblings. He knew how hard this was for Dean, to find his sister only to risk losing her again. The thought that not only could they not get Sam back, but that Haley could become trapped too was unbearable. He wanted to take the little girl that he remembered and lock her in the panic room until they could find another way to get Sam out of the pit. Instead he walked over to the two and said simply. "We're ready."

Stepping apart, Dean and Haley walked to the centre of the protection circle, taking off his leather jacket he sat down and indicated that Haley should sit beside him. Once seated he put his arm around her and took her hand.

He looked at Castiel. "Okay, let's do this."

Kneeling in front of Haley, Castiel put two fingers to her forehead. "Haley, you must open your mind to Sam, feel the connection that you have with him. As soon as I feel the link between you, I can send you down."

Haley nodded and closed her eyes. She immediately started to remember her childhood; happy times spent growing up; Sam and her doing everything together. She remembered a time when they sat on the hood of the Impala watching the stars talking and sharing secrets, sharing their hopes and dreams. Mostly, she remembered that no matter where she was, she could always find her brother, Sam.

Suddenly she felt a pull from deep inside of her as her connection to Sam pulled her soul from her body. The last thing she heard was a terrified Dean say "I've got you Haley... Don't you dare think of not coming back, do you hear me?"

As Haley returned to consciousness she knew that she had made it. The heat was intense as she opened her eyes and got her first look at the pit, green eyes widening as she took in hell. It was everything that she imagined and the one place she never thought she would find herself.

She could see rows upon rows of souls lined up waiting to be placed on the racks. The screams were terrible, pain filled and terrified. She looked around, knowing that she had to find Sam and get out of there, fearful that she would lose herself in the agonies of the souls held there. How could Dean have endured forty years in this place without losing himself completely?

She looked around, wondering how she was going to find Sam in this place, wondering how long it would be before one of the demons noticed that she wasn't meant to be here.

"Haley, you came."

Turning Haley came face to face with a creäture so beautiful that she had to look away. She had heard that Lucifer was the most beautiful of the angels and he was magnificent. Trembling, she stepped back. She realised that she wasn't going to have to search for Sam after all, she had landed in the pit right next to Lucifer's cage.

"Yes, I just came to collect my brother, if you would send him out I'll be on my way." She said with a confidence she didn't feel.

Lucifer laughed. "You want Sam, you'll have to come in here and get him little girl, but wait, you can't. No one can get in or out of the cage, you came here for nothing."

He turned and walked back into the cage. "Sammy, wake up little sister came for a visit"

Sam looked up, eyes filled with pain. "I don't have a sister, only a brother Dean."

Haley couldn't understand how he couldn't know her. Castiel had said that he would remember her even here in the pit. _He'll remember me, he has too!_ she thought frantically.

Haley watched on helpless as Lucifer pulled on Sam's hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. Her heart broke for her brother as he passed out.

"Well my dear." Lucifer said, a bit like the wolf to little red riding hood. "Since you are here why don't you stay a while, chat with me. It's not often I get to talk to someone new, someone brave enough, or foolish enough to come down just to say hello."

"Sure, why not. Can I ask you a question first?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Where's Michael, isn't he here with you. I thought Sam pulled him in too?"

"Ah Michael, he's here. Although he's not feeling to good at the moment, he's kind of tied up. Your other brother, his vessel didn't make it I'm afraid."

Haley could sense that behind the calm exterior he was angry that she was here to take Sam back.

"So, where's Dean... is he not with you? He's usually the Winchester ready to jump into hell to save his brother. We spent many an interesting night while he was here and when I say interesting night I mean when I listened to him being tortured, torn to pieces for forty years. Did you know that? Now your dad on the other hand he was a man with sticking power..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "One hundred years and he never broke. Do you know how we tortured him; we used his guilt over sending you away to make him suffer. He saw every aspect of the life you had growing up, the punishments for running away. The psychologists you saw when they accused you of making up your brothers, you father, thinking you were crazy. The electric shock therapy they used to 'cure you'."

Haley froze, shocked by the revelation that Lucifer knew who she was, and that he had done all along. How could he the pendent was supposed to have shielded her?

"I was fairly annoyed when he climbed out of here." Lucifer continued gleefully sensing the growing despair in the young woman before him.

Haley felt her gaze drawn to Sam, who had awakened whilst Lucifer was talking. Clearly in pain, his face a mask of shock and confusion as he tried to put together what Lucifer was saying.

"Haley?"

Haley knew that she had to keep Lucifer talking, had to give Sam time for his memories of her to return and their bond to seal the connection Castiel needed to pull them out.

"That wasn't his fault, he didn't know what they would do to me..." Haley snapped., "he thought I was safe."

"Oh, but that didn't stop the guilt and the shame." Lucifer drawled. "He cried like a baby when he saw how you suffered."

He may not have been able to touch her but his words had the effect of opening wounds that Haley had thought long closed. She closed her eyes, forcing back the memories that threatened to overwhelm her.

"The saddest thing was that despite all that, his boys were still the most important thing to him, the ones that he would go to hell and back for, and did!"

Taunting Haley now with words that he knew would cut her to her very core, distract her from what she came to do. He relished the tears that spilled from her eyes, hot trails of pain streaming down her cheeks as the soul before him began to wilt. The pain of having lost a family and the uncertainty of thinking that they wouldn't want her now tearing at the very depth of her being. Finally, he said the words that would crack open the scars holding her fragile heart together.

"He never cared enough about you to come back for you did he, did he?" Peering at her with a look of glee he said "Your brothers' won't want you either."

Haley knew that she had to do something to get them out of there or Lucifer was going to win, but she struggled to find the strength, his words tearing into her soul. She fell to the floor, covering her face in her hands. She cried out for the one person who could always find her when she was lost and afraid.

"Sammy, help me, please! I can't do this without you." She sobbed. Defeat swirled within her as she realised that she would never get them home, she'd failed. "I'm sorry Dean, so sorry, I can't..."

"Get away from my sister, you evil son of a bitch!" Sam shouted at Lucifer as he freed himself from the shackles holding him to the wall. With no time to digest the onslaught of memories flooding into his mind he reached deep within himself and drew upon powers that he swore never to use again. Raising a hand he gave a hard mental push, sending Lucifer into soaring into the wall at the opposite side of the cage and away from his sister.

He rushed towards Haley, knowing that they only had a few seconds. He stretched out his hand, breaching the cage and touched her arm.

Haley looked up into the warm hazel eyes of her brother as she reached over and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Castiel... NOW!"

xxOOxx

"Cas, what's happening, this is taking too long?" Dean asked impatiently, holding tight to his sister hoping that she knew he was there and that it was giving her strength.

"Wait!" Castiel said. He looked at Dean briefly then closed his eyes. "She's got him."

"Dean."

Hearing Sam, Dean looked over and saw him lying on the ground within the circle.

"Bobby, take Haley, make sure she's okay."

Bobby rushed over and pulled the still unconscious girl from him. He tightened his hold around her and whispered a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening.

Dean moved quickly to Sam holding back long enough for Castiel to heal his injuries.

Haley awakened with a gasp; she raised her head in time to see Sam grab hold of Dean, both men with tears trailing down their faces.

"We did it."

Bobby hearing that Haley was awake tightened his hold on the girl in his arms and held her close. "No, you did it" His own tears falling freely on Haley's head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, got out of hell." She replied softly. "That's always good, right?"

"Yeah, little girl, that's always a good thing." Bobby let her go. As she pulled back he got his first proper look at her. He could see that she was hurting, green eyes haunted and knew that whatever happened in the pit it wasn't good. He suspected that the girl before him was not as fine as she would have him to believe.

"Will you be okay if I go say hi to Sam?"

"I'm good." she nodded. "Go say hi. I'm just going to sit here a minute."

Haley watched Bobby with sadness as he got up and approached the point in the circle where Sam and Dean were still hugging. She could hear the tears in his voice as he said "It's good to have you back boy, we missed you."

Her heart broke at the scene before her. They were not her family anymore, they had each other, she didn't belong with them. She struggled to her feet on shaky legs. Spotting her Harley she thought that she would go leave them, they didn't need her, the words 'they won't want you either' looping like a record, broken and scratched through her mind.

She heard Dean call out concerned as she began to walk away.

"Hales... Hales are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need ...," she trailed off as darkness claimed her once more.

Dean was up and by her side in an instant. Sam quickly on his heels.

"Dean what the hell... Is she okay?" He looked at the young woman on the ground. Sam knew that this was his sister, could feel a deep bond between them, taunt joining his soul to hers. It seemed impossible that he could have forgotten her. Clearly there was a lot he needed to catchup on.

"What's going on Dean, where has she been all this time?"

"Long story Sammy and not one that you're going to like." Dean said "I'll explain it to you in the car on the way back to Bobby's."

Dean went to lift Haley in his arms but stopped when Sam reached down and gently picked her up. Cradling her in his arms he carried her back to Dean's car.

Dean turned to Castiel asking, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she just needs to rest to allow her soul to reconnect to her body, she'll be fine Dean." Castiel looked beyond Dean to the man with the small woman cradled in his arms. "They both will."

"Dude, man I hate when he does that." Dean grumbled as Castiel simply disappeared. "Bobby, can you help me get Haley's bike back on the truck?"

Coming up to stand beside Dean, Bobby looked over at Sam as he got into the Impala, never letting Haley go.

"Sure don't look like Sam's going to be letting her go any time soon, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

Seeing his brother and sister together he smiled. Yes, today was a good day and it had gone the Winchesters way for a change. He didn't know what had happened in the pit, but he knew that it couldn't have been good. Haley had been down there too long for it to have been an easy ride and who knows what Sam had endured locked in the cage with Lucifer. He'd look out for them both and they would face the consequences of that together, after all that's what big brothers did.

Following Bobby back to the truck, they loaded Haley's bike on the flat-bed and secured it tightly under the tarp careful not to damage it. Neither one relishing the prospect of telling Haley that they'd been the one to damage it.

"You coming back to mine?" Bobby asked as he got into the truck.

"Yeah, its home after all."

Bobby nodded knowing that his place was home for these kids.

Dean got into the driver seat of the Impala and looked over at his brother and sister in the back seat. Haley was still out cold and Sam was watching her intently.

"Tell me everything." Sam said, his eyes never leaving his sisters face.

Dean put the car into drive and pulled out of the cemetery and started towards Bobby's place. Telling the story of how they lost a sister and how she found her way back home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - brothers and sisters oh my

The Other Winchester – Part 3

They had been driving for about six hours, when Dean decided that they should stop for the night. It'd been a long day and both Sammy and Haley were asleep in the back seat of the car. Dean could tell from the angle of Sam's head that his brother was gonna have serious neck ache when he woke up.

Pulling out his cell phone he called Bobby.

"Bobby, I think I'm gonna stop, get a room for the night. I'm seriously hankering for a cheeseburger and some pie...and my road trip buddies are out cold in the back seat, you in?"

Dean listened as Bobby told him that he'd keep going. He didn't want to leave Haley's bike strapped to the back of his truck all night outside a motel, and could manage the rest of the trip back alone.

Pulling into the car park of the motel, Dean got out and went to get them a room leaving Sam and Haley asleep in the car. As he waited for the room key, he found out that there was an all night diner not far from the motel. _Awesome I'll get the children settled and get myself some food_.

Making his way back to the car he couldn't help but feel that his life was gonna be different now. For so long it had been him and Sam, on the road, roughing it in the car. He couldn't imagine Haley, hustling pool and making money playing poker. Although, she didn't seem to mind sleeping in the back of the Impala. She has barely stirred since she had collapsed in the cemetery. Peering into the car he saw that neither had moved from where he had left them. _Great, how am I gonna get them into the room_ he thought. Not really wanting to wake them, but seeing no other choice he nudged Sam awake.

"Sammy, Sammy come on wake up."

Sam groggily opened his eyes. "Dean... what?"

"Up and at um. I got us a room. I don't want Haley spending all night in the back of the car and you'll be a pretzel if you lie like that any longer."

Looking down at where Haley lay on his chest Sam didn't think that she had moved at all.

"Ugh, Dean, I think you need to get Haley up first. I think she's drooling on me!"

Laughing Dean reached into the back of the car and gently pulled Haley from Sam's arms, trying not to wake her.

As soon as Dean had her out, Sam pulled himself out of the car and stretched the kinks in his shoulder and neck.

"Want me to take her?" he asked.

"Na, I got her. Why don't you grab our bags and open the room door. You know she's heavier than she looks"

Sam smirked. "What, one little woman is too much for you these days Dean?"

"Hey!"

Following Sam into the room, Dean laid Haley down on the sofa.

"Dean, come on man she can't sleep on the sofa all night, put her on one of the beds."

Dean looked from Sam to Haley. "What, you want the sofa man, because the only one of us that could get a decent sleep on it is Haley and she's already out cold, besides she's only little."

"Okay, but we can't leave her sleeping in her clothes."

"Again, do you want to explain to your grown up SISTER that you stripped her and put her to bed? I may not know this version of Haley very well, but I think she'd be pissed"

Dean grinned widely as he watched Sam struggle with having a sister who was a grown woman. There's no way she'd appreciate being undressed and put to bed. If memory served even as a little girl Haley was fiercely independent.

"Jacket and boots?" Sam asked.

"Good idea."

Dean bent down and carefully undid Haley's boots, pulled them off and placed them on the floor, next he removed her jacket. "Hand me a pillow and blanket Sammy."

As soon as he was sure that Haley was comfortable he turned to Sam and rubbed his hands together. "Right then I need food! There's a diner not far from here. I'm gonna go pick up a cheeseburger and some pie. You want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have the same and a chocolate milkshake... What about Haley, should we get her something?"

"Ok Samantha, I'll pick something up for Haley too." Dean laughed as he walked out of the room.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his sister as she slept, replaying his conversation with Dean in the car.

He couldn't understand why his dad had taken her away; he'd always taught them that family came first. Clenching his fists, it made him angry to think that she must have spent the last twenty years believing that they didn't want her with them. That dad had lied to them almost their entire life and never brought her home.

Thinking back to his childhood, Sam remembered his little sister. She was the one who wanted to hunt, keen to learn everything about the supernatural soaking up the lessons that dad had taught like a sponge. Despite that he remembered that they shared everything, were always together, following Dean around and getting up to mischief. He'd always had this sense when it came to Haley, always knew where she was, always knew when she was in trouble. Dean had told him that it was that bond that enabled Haley to follow him into the pit and get him out. It was also the reason that Gabriel had tricked his dad into sending her away. He would never have risked her by saying yes to Lucifer.

Falling back on the bed he closed his eyes and thought about his time in hell. He didn't know what Cas had done to him, but he didn't remember or feel the agonies that he knew he must have endured. It was like Cas had healed his soul as well as his body.

Sam knew that his main priority was to repair the damage done to his and Dean's relationship and to get to know his sister all over again. He was pretty sure that things hadn't been easy for her growing up and he wanted to find out how bad things were. He could remember pieces of her conversation with Lucifer, but couldn't put everything together

Hearing Dean come back into the room he opened his eyes and sat up, catching the bag of food Dean tossed at him with a grateful "Thanks."

Dean was already shoving his third burger into his month and mumbled an unintelligible "No problem." back at him.

He joined Dean at the table and started to eat his food, sending a concerned glance towards his sister as he did. "Do you think she's okay, she's been out for a while?"

"I think so; Cas said her body is reconnecting with her soul, whatever that means. He said she'll be fine."

Sam frowned. "I hope so."

"She'll be fine Sammy." Dean insisted, as he pulled the container with his pie towards him and popped off the lid. Grinning appreciatively as he picked up his fork and took a bite. "Hmm that is so good. Lisa couldn't make pie like this."

"So Dean, how is that working out for you?"

"What, the pie?" Dean asked puzzled.

Exasperated Sam said. "You know, with Lisa?"

Putting down what was left of the pie Dean looked thoughtful.

"Sam, I only stayed as long as I did because I made a promise to you. If Haley hadn't turned up this morning I would left soon anyway. The thought of you being in the pit with Lucifer and not doing anything about it was killing me." Throwing a glance towards where his sister lay sleeping, a soft look passing across his face. "No matter what, I will thank God, every day of my life for bringing that girl back into our lives." Dean paused. "She put me on my ass this morning."

"What?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but that's not the best of it. First I checked out her ass, you have no idea how scarred for life I'm gonna be knowing that one... I thought Bobby was her sugar daddy and told her so and yes I am the pervert who thought his sister was hot."

By the time Dean finished recounting the events of that morning Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"And do you know what else?" Dean said.

"What?"

"She beat me in a race against the Impala on that monster of a Harley that she calls her baby. I am so on for a rematch when she's back on her feet."

That was enough to set Sam off again, laughing uncontrollably at the thought of his macho brother being not only decked by a girl half his size but beaten in a drag race by the very same girl.

"It's not that funny, bitch." Dean said, but he was laughing too. It was good to see his brother laugh, it had been too long.

"Sounds like our sister has grown up kind of cool, huh Dean?"

"Yeah it looks like she did." Dean replied, a soft smile appearing on his face as he glanced across the room at his sleeping sister. He yawned suddenly. "Jesus I am in serious need of some shut-eye."

Without another word he got up and walked across the room; not bothering to remove his clothes he flopped straight down on the bed and was almost immediately asleep.

Sam sat for a few minutes listening to the sounds of his siblings as they slept, savouring the knowledge that he was home. He wasn't sure what the future held for them but for the first time in a long time he had hope.

xxOOxx

The next morning Haley woke up to the sounds of the shower running. Sitting up she could see Dean at the table and assumed that it was Sam in the shower. She was pretty sure that Uncle Bobby wasn't sharing a motel room with them.

"Dean, where are we?"

"Haley, you're up. You had us worried; you've been out for a straight twenty hours. How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess." She replied vaguely avoiding Deans concerned gaze. "Is that Sam in the shower?"

"Yeah."

Dean frowned as he took in the tension in his sisters face, tension that hadn't been there the morning before."

"Hey Haley, are you sure you're okay?"

Clenching her teeth, she looked squarely at Dean. "I said I'm fine Dean."

Of course to Dean that meant that she clearly wasn't. He raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue.

"Not a morning person then?" he said. "Want some coffee?"

With a response which resembled a grunt Haley got up from the sofa and approached the table.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a burrito I've got one for you too. Do you want it now or after your shower, because you know..." He paused. "You stink."

Haley let out an indignant screech. "I don't stink."

She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing the same clothes that she had on the morning before. "Well, maybe I do, but you try being in the same clothes and sleeping in them for twenty hours and see how much you stink"

"Should I have let Sam undress you like he wanted to?" Dean said with a laugh. "Because, I didn't think you'd take kindly to that."

"He wanted to what?"

At that point, Sam came out of the bathroom looking and smelling rather good, but wearing the most god awful shirt that she had ever seen. Her baby brother did not have good taste in clothes.

Noticing that Haley was up Sam moved to stand in front of her; looking into her green eyes searchingly. He placed a kiss on top of her nose in the way he used to when they were kids. "Good morning sis."

Haley looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Morning little bro," she replied, her voice thick with emotion.

Sam found himself tearing up as he pulled her into a hug and wondered how the hell Dean must have felt finding out who she was and then sending her to hell, it would have killed him inside. She was still the sister he remembered from so long ago, only now she was a little taller, not much mind you but a little.

"Little?" he said incredulously, "Come on sis have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? I don't think you've grown since you were eight."

Watching from his place at the table, Dean smiled happily at his siblings but hearing that comment from Sam, Dean thought maybe he should duck and cover. As predicted, Haley let out a growl and pushed past Sam.

"You know not everyone is the size of a tree." Grabbing her back pack from the bottom of the sofa where one of her brothers had left it Haley headed into the bathroom slamming the door closed.

Sam looked confused. "What'd I say?"

Dean laughed. "Dude, she's a bit sensitive about her height, she doesn't take kindly to the word little being applied to her."

"Thanks for the heads up Dean."

Dean laughed again. "I thought I'd let you dig your way out of that one on your own Sammy."

"Thanks so much for that."

Sam took a seat at the table across from Dean; he glanced back at the bathroom door and hearing the shower running, turned to Dean, satisfied that Haley couldn't hear him. "She's not okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday in Hell, we nearly didn't get out." He sighed "I can't remember a lot about what happened, just snatches of the conversation between Lucifer and Haley."

He paused for a moment trying to get his thoughts clear. "He was talking about dad and the people he left Haley with...I think that they hurt her."

Sam could feel his heart beat increase as he struggled to find the words to tell Dean what he remembered.

"She was so brave standing up to Lucifer, talking to him as if chatting to the devil was an everyday occurrence. I didn't know who she was, but then she was crying Dean, and I felt her. She cried out for my help, as Lucifer was laughing talking about punishments and therapists, I even heard electro shock therapy. She said it wasn't dad's fault that he didn't know. I felt her pain deep down in my soul. It was like a dam opened and the memories flooded back. That's when we got out." He met Dean's eyes. "Someone hurt her bad Dean...she was just a little girl."

Dean who had said nothing whilst Sam talked felt anger at the thought of his sister being hurt, anger at their dad for taking her away and letting it happen and anger at the people who were supposed to take care of her. He ran his hands through his hair, fists clenched. Hearing the shower stop he lowered his voice. "Sammy, I'm gonna find out what happened to Haley, then I'm gonna find those sorry sons of bitches and make them pay."

"Yeah, we are." Sam agreed.

Coming out of the bathroom, Haley looked infinitely better than she had going in. She had changed into some black pants and a white t-shirt and had tied her towel dried hair up. She looked over at her brothers, the tension in the air palpable and hoped that they hadn't been fighting, but mainly she hoped that it wasn't over her. Not saying anything she walked over to the sofa and sat down to pull on her boots.

"Hey short stuff, you smell better." Dean laughed. He had twenty years of teasing to catch on and didn't want to waste a minute. He ducked as the only reply was Haley's pillow sailing across the room to hit him square on the face.

"Nice, throw stretch." Sam said. He was practically on the floor laughing at the look of indignation which passed over his sister's face.

Instead of retaliating, Haley stood up, picked up her back pack and walked to the dresser. As she was putting on some lip gloss she noticed that Dean had left the keys to the Impala sitting there. She picked them up, grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door of the motel room. Holding them up for Dean to see she said "So Dean, I'll drive."

Dean jumped up and chased a laughing Haley from the room calling "I told you, girls don't drive my baby."

Sam grabbed the rest of their stuff and followed them out of the room. He returned the keys to the reception and made his way back to the Impala where Dean and Haley were bickering over who was driving. Stopping to watch, he didn't think he had seen Dean this relaxed and this happy in a long time. Sam thought that deep down Dean knew that something was missing from their lives. It was like Haley was the missing link that tied them together, she may have only been back one day but she had fallen right back into the place in their hearts where she belonged, in a way that he didn't think possible. Sam knew that he and Dean would do anything to keep their sister with them and make sure that she was happy.

He walked slowly back to the car; Dean was on one side and Haley on the other still holding the keys.

"Dean, I'm a good driver you know that. You saw me on my bike; I'm amazing on the road."

"You are crazy on the road Haley." Dean argued. "You are not driving. I'm the driver, little girl now give me the keys."

Sam watched with amusement as he realised that Dean was going to lose this battle.

Haley stepped away from the car her shoulders dropping in defeat. She looked up at Dean with big green watery eyes and a hurt expression on her face.

"Fine." She said, tossing the keys back to Dean. She picked up her back pack and with a tear filled look at Dean she opened the door.

Dean stood holding the keys with an expression which said he had no idea what had just happened. He looked at the keys in his hands and straightened.

"Wait, you can drive."

Sam laughed as Haley's expression cleared and she grinned happily as she ran round the car to snatch the keys from Dean and was in the driver's seat in no less than ten seconds.

Sam laughed again at Dean's perplexed expression. "Dude."

"What?"

"Dude, you totally got played by a girl."

"I didn't, bitch shut up!" Dean said embarrassed.

"Yes you did one look at those big watery eyes and you caved. Man, you are never winning any argument with Haley."

"Shut up and get in the car Sasquatch before I make you walk the rest of the way to Bobby's, oh and in the back."

They were both laughing as they got into the car.

Haley was quivering with excitement as she started the engine. She leaned over and gave Dean a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

She grinned as she put the car in drive. "Let's see what this baby can do with a real driver behind the wheel."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Coming Home

The Other Winchester - Chapter 4

"Oh for crying out loud, pull over Haley." Dean growled at his sister.

The Police Cruiser siren blared and lights flashed as its occupant flagged them down.

"Oops! Don't worry about it, I'm great with cops." Haley said with a slightly guilty look.

Dean had told her to slow down and she had intended to, but by the time she lifted her foot from the gas the cop was on her tail. Pulling over she waited for the police officer to approach the car.

Rolling down the window as he approached she put on her best innocent expression.

"Good afternoon officer." She said, exaggerating her Irish accent to its fullest.

Peering in the window the officer looked expressionless at Haley.

"Good afternoon Miss, Is this your car?"

"No officer, it's my cousins. I'm afraid, he's not very happy with me. He told me to keep the speed down, but you know a car like this needs pushing hard and fast. It's almost criminal not too." Haley giggled and glanced at him through her lashes, flashing the Officer a grin which showed her dimples.

"That may be Miss, but, you were approaching ninety." He said coolly. "Do you know the speed limit for travelling in the states?"

"Sorry officer, I know I was going a little fast."

"Would you step out of the vehicle Miss. I'll need to see your licence and passport. You do have a licence?"

"No problem." Haley got out of the car, grinned at the officer before leaning in the open window, her ass perfectly displayed in tight black pants. "Can you pass me my back pack Sam?"

Sam glared as he handed her the back pack; incensed when she just smiled at him and winked as she backed out of the car.

Haley pulled her driving licence and passport from her wallet and handed it to the officer.

"Well Haley O'Donnell, this here's an American Passport." The officer said. "You don't sound much like you're from around here."

"Well, I'm originally from the States, but I moved to Ireland when I was just a little girl, hence the accent...It stuck." Leaning back on the car Haley hooked her fingers into the front pockets of her pants. "I'm travelling, getting to know the home country. It is very pretty."

The Officer grinned. "So, you'll be in the state for a while then."

"Next state over, I'm visiting family but I'll be around for a while, yes." She bit her lip coyly as she looked shyly at the ground. Playing the part of a flirtatious, flighty young woman perfectly.

"This seems to be in order. I'll just need to check the vehicles registration documents." Bending around Haley he looked through the open window at Dean. "This your car?" At Dean's stiff nod the officer held out a hand. "Can I see your registration please?"

Dean pulled the car registration out of the glove compartment and handed it over.

Looking it over the officer nodded. "This looks fine. Maybe one of you boys should take the wheel and keep this young woman out of trouble."

"Will do Officer. I was just about to pull her over when you stopped us." Dean said as he put the registration documents back into the glove compartment.

Turning back to Haley the officer handed her a ticket. "Try to keep the speed down miss."

Haley smiled brightly. "I will."

Finally the officer tipped his hat and made his way back to his cruiser.

Dean was out of the Impala and at the driver's side, pushing Haley into the back seat before the Police Cruiser had pulled away. The look on his face saying that she was in big trouble. He got behind the wheel without looking at Haley.

"That was disgusting. The guy is probably in his car jerking off after the display you put on Haley."

"What?...Don't be silly, it was only a bit of harmless flirting Dean. You can't tell me you've never used your looks to your advantage before because you'd be lying. Besides American guys love the Irish accent, think it's sexy." Haley said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Harmless flirting, I quote '_a car like this needs pushing hard and fast'_ " he said in a sexy voice, fluttering his eyelashes "You practically had the guy salivating when you showed him your ass and you still got a ticket."

Haley smirked. "Dean, I didn't get a ticket."

"What, well what did he give you?"

Haley handed him the piece of paper the officer had given her. "His number."

"That's it, you're grounded." Dean growled, crumpling up the paper he threw it out the window.

"What, you can't ground me Dean. I'm 28." Haley bit out, now slightly embarrassed that she had put on a display like that in front of her brothers. Turning to Sam. "Sammy, tell him he can't ground me."

"Don't look at me, I'm with him. You gotta know what you do to a guy Haley... I mean, even Dean wasn't immune before he knew who you were." Sam said, trying to help Haley out with Dean. Whilst he wasn't happy about it, she had gotten them out of a ticket and a potentially difficult situation, considering that they were officially dead.

"Dude."

"What?"

Seeing the look that Dean directed at him Sam grinned wryly. "Never mind, I'm with Dean on this one."

Maybe Haley wasn't going to win every argument with Dean after all. Sam had a feeling that when it came to Haley and guys Dean would be a pain in her ass.

Putting the car in drive, Dean headed back on the road. Shutting out Haley's indignant "Hey." he turned up the music and started to sing along.

A few hours later they turned into the road which would take them to Bobby's place. Haley was awake, but had point-blank refused to speak to Dean, Winchester stubbornness at its best.

As they pulled to a stop, Bobby appeared on his front porch waiting for them to get out the car.

Haley hopped out of the car and ignoring her brothers, grabbed her bag and stalked towards him. She gave him a quick hug. "Hey Uncle Bobby."

"Did I miss something?"

"Not unless you count my brothers acting like complete asses, you didn't, but that's probably a regular occurrence?"

"Remember, you're grounded Haley." Dean called with a grin.

"Bite me, Dean. You can go back to Hell!" Haley shouted as she stomped straight into Bobby's house.

"Grounded, what did you two idgits do to that girl." Bobby asked, knowing that either Sam or Dean were responsible for Haley's current mood.

"Us? Oh no, it was our oh so innocent sister that practically made out with a cop to get out of a speeding ticket. I just made my displeasure known and grounded her." Dean answered.

Sam just looked at Bobby and grinned.

"Um Dean, you can't ground her, she's 28 the same age as Sam and he's all grown up." Bobby said gruffly.

"Well, in my memory she's 8 and that's too young to have guy's leering at your ass. No way, that's happening. I say we put her in the panic room until she's say 50 and then let her out." Dean said only half-joking. "That way she'll be old and wrinkled and no guy will want to look at her in that way again."

"Dean, come on, that's a bit extreme don't ya think."

"Nope." Dean said as he lopped into the house. He paused at the doorway as he saw that Haley was on the phone. He folded his arms as he leaned against the doorway to openly listen in on her conversation.

"Hi, this is Haley we met earlier. I thought we could maybe get a drink..." She paused for a moment, her gaze never leaving her older brother, "...have some fun."

Dean expression was thunderous as he listened; striding quickly over to where Haley stood, he grabbed the phone from her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Gotcha" Haley said with a grin a mile wide. Dean was so easy to get riled up.

Realising that his sister was pulling his leg Dean started to laugh and pulled her in his arms. "Sorry Hales, I guess I'm gonna be the protective big brother. It definitely makes me act like an ass."

"That's okay. I kind of like it, but you do know that I date right?"

"Never again, Hales, not if I can help it."

Looking up at Bobby and Sam who stood laughing in the hallway having saw the entire exchange he repeated. "Not if I can help it."

Dean, Sam, Haley and Bobby spent the next few weeks at Bobby's place getting to know each other again. They spent the days putting Bobby's place back together and turning it into a home. At night they would sit in Bobby's old sitting room and tell each other stories of their childhood and what things had been like for them growing up.

Haley talked about training, and hunting and her grandmother but when Dean and Sam asked whether she was happy as a child, she simply looked at them with haunted eyes her answer always the same "I missed my family."

They knew deep down that there was more to it than that, but Haley would shut down when the broached the subject and not give them an answer. Talking at night after Haley had gone to sleep they decided to give her some space and let her tell them the truth in her own time. After all they had all the time in the world now.

Dean and Sam also talked about the cracks in their relationship and how the decisions that each had made affected the other. There were lots of tears and laughter and after they finished they found a common ground and a new respect for each other as brothers. The future looked good for the Winchester kids.

xxOOxx

"Morning." Haley said as she came into the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Bobby were already there and were halfway through breakfast.

"Morning Hales, there's coffee in the pot and some eggs if you're interested." Sam said.

"Not just now Sammy, I'm gonna go for a run and hit the bag for a bit. I'm getting a bit out of shape with all this sitting around." She looked at her brothers with amusement. "Don't you two ever train?"

Dean grinned. "No Hales, we just do. Hunt, hunt, hunt that's what keeps us in such great shape."

Sam interrupted. "Well, I don't know about that Dean, I don't think you did much hunting at Lisa's place, eating pie."

"What about you hell boy, hanging around with Lucifer, didn't make you go soft did it?"

"Boys, no need to fight, it was just and observation" Haley said. "Okay, I'm off! See you in a bit." Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed out the door.

Bobby turned to the brothers. "She still not talking about Ireland?"

"No." Sam replied. They had talked to Bobby about their fears that someone had mistreated Haley when she was growing up, but so far they hadn't been able to get her to talk. He was furious that John had left Haley with someone who didn't look after her properly and then not checked to make sure she was doing okay.

What Sam and Dean didn't know and what Bobby didn't tell them, was that sometimes he would hear Haley cry out at night in her sleep. He was sure that she was having nightmares and had asked her about it not long after she had arrived. Haley's answer was that she simply had bad dreams sometimes, just like everyone else. She wouldn't tell him anything. Bobby was sure that if he told Sam and Dean that they would confront her with it and demand to know what had happened to her, but Bobby felt it best to let Haley come to them on her own.

"She'll tell us in her own time boys, we just have to let her be and be there when she trusts us enough to let us into that part of her life."

They had just finished breakfast when Haley came back from her run. Grabbing her boxing mitts she went outside to work the bag.

Dean finished clearing up and went outside to watch Haley train. He had never quiet seen anyone work a bag the way she did and it was a sight to behold. He knew that she had trained all her life and over the last few weeks had demonstrated clearly her knowledge of weapons and the supernatural; she was like a walking, talking encyclopaedia of demons, ghosts and all things that go bump in the night. He was looking forward to seeing her put that training into action when they started hunting again. They had discussed it and decided that they would start to look for a hunt in the next few days, all of them itching to get back to work.

He watched Haley plugged in her ipod and tuck it in the holder attached to her arm. Dean could hear the sounds of ACDC blaring from the ear plugs from his place on the porch. He grinned, his little sis had good taste in music.

Sam joined him, leaning against the door jamb as Haley started her workout. To be honest he was starting to feel a little out of shape and thought he probably should join Haley on her daily workouts.

Using a combination of punches and kicks it was clear that Haley was a skilled in martial arts, her movements fluid and graceful as she worked her way through a series of moves, moves which could only be done by someone with some serious training time under their belt. Legs sweeping across the bag, twisting and turning in time to the music, sweat beading across her brow. On and on she went working around the bag, punch, kick, back kick, spin, never stopping only pushing on. With a final spin kick under the bag Haley stepped back and turned off her ipod.

She laughed as she turned to find her brothers watching her. "Working out usually only works when you do it, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're just so good at it" Sammy said "I'll maybe get you to teach me a few of those moves tomorrow."

"You're on little bro. What about you big brother, wanna learn some new moves from your baby sis?"

"Maybe, once you show me them in action and not on some poor punch bag."

Haley laughed. "Okay I need to shower then eat. I'm starving."

"Go shower, you sure do reek a lot for a girl." Dean teased.

Haley simply grinned at her brother, as the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her response. The teasing had gotten easier to endure in the weeks since they'd arrived at Bobby's. Her face fell as she checked the caller id and hit answer.

"Hello mother."

The brothers glanced at each other worriedly, Haley's voice was cold in a way that Dean and Sam had never heard before.

Knowing that her brothers and Bobby, who was standing in the doorway, were blatantly eavesdropping Haley walked further into the yard.

"Haley, my dear, we haven't heard from you in weeks." Haley's mother scolded. "We've called and you aren't returning our calls. We've been very worried. It really is irresponsible of you not to call us back."

Haley could hear the disapproval in her mother's voice even from such a distance. _Things never change_ she thought, to her mother she said "Sorry mother, I've been busy"

"Doctor Martin called, he said that you haven't spoken with him in weeks and that you haven't filled your last prescription. Are you taking your medicine, Haley?" Her mother spoke to her as if she were a child. "You know what happens when you stop. Your father and I have been very worried, when are you coming home?"

"I've told you mother, I'm not coming home. That place has never truly been my home. I wish you would just leave me alone." She said harshly, she was upset that her adoptive mother was calling when things were going so well in her life; upset that she taken the call and worst of all she knew that her brothers and Uncle Bobby were listening and they were going to want some sort of explanation from her. One that she couldn't, wouldn't give them.

"You always were an ungrateful child Haley, after all that we have done for you. All that we had to put up with when you were growing up, how can you speak to me that way?" Haley's mother's voice rose in agitation.

"Mother, please don't make this difficult..."

"Difficult Haley, I wasn't going to call again, but your father insisted. Your Grandma Anne is sick and has asked for you. We've told her that you're on a trip but she keeps asking us to call, she's asking for you to come home."

"Grandma Ann is sick, how bad is she?" Haley asked her voice trembling; her mother knew that the only thing that could get her to go back was if her Grandma Anne needed her. She was the only person on her side when she was growing up, how could she not go to her.

"She's not good Haley; the Doctor says that she doesn't have a lot of time left. You need to come home now."

Sighing Haley knew that she had to return to Ireland, and see her Grandma for herself. She might not be as bad as her mother had made out but she had to check, couldn't chance something happening to her and not being there.

"Okay mother, I'll get the next flight out."

She hung up, not waiting for her mothers response. _Why now?_ she thought, _why when everything feels so right did she have to call?_ Haley could feel despair rising as she hurled the phone across the yard. "God dammit!"

Haley felt lost, she could sense Sam's concern, knew that he could sense her emotions through their bond. Sam and Dean were going to want answers, answers that she wasn't able or willing to give them yet.

"Haley?" Sam called out questioningly.

"I'm fine Sammy." Haley turned towards her brothers with a bright smile. She knew she wasn't fooling them. One could feel the turmoil within her, just as she could feel his concern. The other just knew she was lying.

"Haley you can't tell me you're fine, when I know you're not." Sam insisted stubbornly.

"I'm fine Sam... it's just I got some bad news. My grandmothers sick. She's asking for me. I need to go back to Ireland."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed gruffly, "you're not leaving!"

"I won't be gone long. I just need to make sure she's okay then I'll be back."

"Bull Haley, that's bull and you know it!" Dean's eyes flashed dangerously. "Your grandmother may be sick, but you've lied to us from the day you got here."

"Dean don't.."

"Sammy stay out of this!"

"So what is it Haley? What's the big dark secret you're hiding?" Dean pushed. "... and don't give us some crap about a sick grandmother. I want the truth about what those freaking people did to you and you are going to tell me now. There is no fudging way I'm letting you fly to the other side of the world ... "

"Let me Dean?" Haley said softly, her tone belying the anxiety she could feel rising up, threatening to suffocate her. She knew that she had to push back hard and get away from her brothers or she was going to have a panic attack in the yard that would scare the hell out of them. It had been a long time since she's had one, but she knew the signs well enough to know that .

"I don't recall asking your permission big brother," her tone as cold as ice. "I suggest you get the hell out of my way I have a flight to book."

"I said you ain't leaving Haley." Dean raised himself to his full height towering over his diminutive sister.

"Guys. Come on..." Sam said stepping between them. "this isn't necessary. Let's go inside and talk."

"Sammy I said butt out!"

"No Dean, can't you see she's not ready. You need to let it go."

"It's okay Sam, I'm not fighting with either of you about this." Haley said softly, her voice shaky as she reigned in her emotions. "I'm going to shower, book a flight then pack. Please don't try to stop me."

Slipping past her brothers Haley disappeared into the house.

TBC

Please review. I've changed the tone of the original story. Taken out some fluff and given it a bit more bite with a lot more angst to come. I hope you like it. Candygal1


End file.
